The invention relates to a Car-2-X communications system, users in a Car-2-X communications system and a method for receiving radio signals in a Car-2-X communications system.
In the related art, such systems, users and methods are known, for example, from the Car-2-X network, for which ETSI (short for “European Telecommunications Standards Institute”) is developing standards and specifications. This known network comprises both motor vehicles and infrastructure stations, which are stationary and, for example like traffic lights, are installed at the roadside. In addition to the communications unit for communicating with other users of the network, these vehicles also comprise a car radio.
If such a vehicle is traveling through an area such as a tunnel or forest in which direct aerial-reception of the radio signal of the radio station set in the car radio is only poor or not possible at all, and hence the reception quality of this radio signal is poor, the driver may be distracted and irritated by noise and other interference and by loss of sound.